


Come Play With Me

by nickloveshiskitten



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Hybrid Louis, Hybrid Zayn, Hybrid!Zayn, Kitten Louis, Kitten Zayn, M/M, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, hyrbid!louis, kitten!Louis, kitten!Zayn, ziam, zouis bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickloveshiskitten/pseuds/nickloveshiskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kitten Zayn and Louis play-date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Play With Me

**Author's Note:**

> a/n:This takes place after When You’re Gone.. and in the story Zayn is actually older than Louis. I honestly have no idea what happened to this, so I hope you like it. And to that anon who submitted the prompt I hope it lives up to your expectations! Feeback appreciated!! xxx
> 
> And you can submit prompts to my tumblr:  
> nickloveshiskitten.tumblr.com

“Nicky, Zayn’s coming over today, right?” Louis asked bouncing on the balls of his feet with his tail waving excitedly behind him. Nick laughed spinning turning away from his laptop and opening his arms for Louis, who immediately huddled himself into Nick’s lap. Nick kissed the top of his head fondly before replying: “Yes, love, he’ll be here at twelve.”

“But, Nicky that’s so far away,” Louis whined into his neck, cute little kittenish nose scrunching up in annoyance. Nick laughed again, something he seemed to be doing a lot lately which he figured had everything to do with the kitten-eared boy in his lap.

“It’s only 5 minutes, Kitten.” Nick murmured into his hair trying, and failing, to hold in his laughter. Louis hissed petulantly, nipping at Nick’s neck in revenge.

“Ouch,” Nick pouted, massaging the bite and faking a painful grimace. 

“Oh, Nicky, I’m sorry! I didn’t hurt you did I?” Louis gasped out, his lip wobbling and eyes watering. He pushed Nick’s hand away and placed a gentle kiss on the red mark, his lips feather soft against Nick’s skin. The gesture was so innocent but it had Nick shifting in his seat uncomfortably.

“No, no, Kitten, you didn’t hurt me. I’m fine.” Nick mumbled, cringing when Louis’ tail danced across his the slight bulge in his trousers.

“Are you sure, Nicky?” Louis pulled back to look into his eyes, and Nick had to hold back a moan. Louis was just so beautiful, with his sculpted cheekbones, bright, innocent blue eyes, thin pink lips, and the soft fringe that danced over his forehead he looked like an angel. An angel that I want to fuck roughly into the wall, Nick quickly chased away that thought and tried to sneakily move Louis over so he wasn’t constantly brushing against his crotch. But of course he wasn’t successful.

“Nicky, what did I do?” Louis whimpered his eyes downcast. But before Nick could answer the doorbell chimed cheerily and Nick couldn’t help but think saved by the bell.

“Lou, Zayn’s here!” Nick said cheerfully, silently thanking whatever god that was out there.

“Zayn?” Louis squeaked his kitten ears perking up happily as he jumped out of Nick’s lap and made a mad dash for the door. Nick shook his head a small smile on his face. It never ceased to amaze him how easily his kitten got distracted; how excitable he was.

With a slight adjustment to his trousers Nick was up and at the door with Louis who was nearly shaking with excitement. He opened the door to reveal a very tired looking Liam and a brooding hybrid. 

“Zaynie!” Louis screamed happily, grabbing the other kitten’s arm and tugging him into the flat. Zayn followed him easily, the brooding look disappearing from his face completely as Louis started to chatter at him. 

Nick shook his head and gave Liam a small eye roll before he welcomed the other lad into the flat.

“Over-excited little things aren’t they?” Liam laughed gesturing to the two hybrids that were rolling around on the floor trying to wrestle a ball from the other.

“Yes they are.” Nick murmured the fond clear in his voice. “Anyway, want a drink, mate?”

“No thanks, I actually gotta head back out. I have to go to a few shops and it would be easier knowing that Zayn isn’t home alone possibly trashing the place.” Nick nodded in understanding and nudged Liam’s shoulder. 

“Go on then, I’m sure they can’t get into that much trouble here.” Nick laughed clapping Liam on the back as he led him back toward the door.

“Are you sure, Nick? I don’t want to impose…”

“Oh please, Liam. Now get outta here before I change my mind.” Nick warned opening the door and pushing Liam into the hall. “Bye, Liam.” And with that he closed the door in Liam’s face.

“Alright, boys,” Nick said clapping his hands to get the hybrids’ attention. “I’ll be in my office if you need me and please, please, don’t make a mess, yeah?” They nodded eagerly before returning to their game and Nick left to go work in his study.

“Zaynie,” Louis taunted hitting the ball back and forth with his tail. Zayn charged him causing Louis to squeal and take off with the ball clutched to his chest.

“Nooo!” Louis squeaked when Zayn pulled on his leg causing the smaller boy to fall to the ground and the ball to roll off into the kitchen.

“Mine!” He growled when Zayn started to go after it. The smaller hybrid quickly pounced onto Zayn’s back nipping at his silky black ear. Zayn hissed in turn rolling them over so that he had the blue-eyed boy pinned to the floor. 

“No, mine!” Zayn growled voice rough and deep. Louis squirmed underneath him, his stubbornness making itself known. Zayn’s long black tail thrashed violently behind him as his nipped at Louis’ neck in an effort to get him to stop fighting. But it only caused Louis to hiss and claw at his arms, bucking his hips up until he succeeded in making Zayn lose his balance. The two played like this until they were both lying on their backs panting, their chests rising and falling rapidly. 

“Hey, Zayn?” Louis whispered when they both caught their breath.

“Yeah, Lou?” Zayn responded propping himself up on one elbow and looking down at the younger hybrid.

“Does your um,” Louis began hesitantly his eyes flicking around the room nervously. “Never mind,” He rolled over and hid his face in his arms as a hot blush colored his cheeks.

“C’mon, Lou, you can tell me.” Zayn encouraged, pulling the much smaller kitten so his back was pressed against Zayn’s front.

Louis turned around in Zayn’s arms and hid his face in the elder’s neck, his blush reddening with embarrassment.

“Please, Lou?” Zayn pleads while scratching at Louis’ kitten ears gently causing the younger hybrid to softly purr.

“Fine,” Louis sighs reluctantly into his neck. “Does-does your willy ever hurt? ‘Cause mine does sometimes when I wake up or when Nicky pets me.” He said barely loud enough for Zayn to hear.

Zayn nuzzled into Louis’ hair to hide his smirk. It was cute how innocent Louis was and remembered he was the same way before Liam made a mess upon that innocence.

“Of course, Lou; that’s called an erection and I’m sure Nick gets them too.” Zayn murmurs his smirk growing. “Wanna know how to get rid of them?” He waited until Louis nodded to continue. “Well if Nick has one you could blow him, or he could fuck you, but that’s nice for both of you. Have you guys fucked before?”

“F-flocked?” Louis asked confused pulling away and waiting for Zayn to elaborate.

“No, fucked, Lou. Has Nick ever um, put his willy in your bum?”

“Oh, yeah; last week we did. But he never said what it was called.”

“Well it’s called fucking, Lou. And if two people like each other they do it a lot.”

“Do you and Liam do it?” Louis asked his voice soft.

“Yea, loads.” Zayn’s brow furrowed in confusion when Louis ducked back into Zayn’s neck and began sniffling. “What’s wrong, Lou?”

“Does that mean that Nicky doesn’t love me? ‘Cause we don’t fuck?” Louis whimpered tears slipping from his eyes and dampening the fabric of Zayn’s t-shirt.

“No! Of course not, Lou! Maybe Nick is just afraid that you don’t want it and doesn’t want to hurt you.” He murmured pressing a kiss to Louis’ hair. “You should just ask him, Lou.”

“Do think he would want to?” Louis asks nervously chewing on his lower lip.

“He would be insane not to,” Zayn whispers pressing a kiss to Louis’ forehead lovingly.

“Really?”

“Really.” Zayn affirms giving Louis’ forehead one last kiss before sitting up and stretching, purring when his back cracks.

“So, what do ya wanna do now, Lou?”

“Wanna watch the new film Nicky got me? I think it’s called Grease.”

“Sure, Lou.” And with that the two kitten hybrids cuddled on the couch, tails lazily curled together, and falling asleep within 5 minutes of the movie starting.

***

“Aw, Nick, just look at them.” Liam cooed, snapping a few pictures of the pair cuddling together cutely with his phone.

“I know; I feel guilty to wake them.” Nick murmured his smile softening when he heard Louis let out a quiet noise in his sleep.

“Me too, but I gotta get Zayn home. He’ll be miserable if he doesn’t sleep in his bed. And believe me you do not wanna deal with a crabby Zayn.”

Nick laughed quietly and stepped knelt in front of the couch gathering Louis in his arms carefully, then moving over so Liam could do the same to Zayn. “Lou? Wake up, love, you gotta say goodbye to Zayn and Liam.” He murmured pressing kisses all over his face.

“Byee.” Louis said sleepily curling into Nick and falling back to sleep. Nick turned and smiled at Liam, who was having just as much trouble waking Zayn, who shrugged.

“Bye then, mate. It was nice seeing ya.” Liam laughed, stepping out into the hallway with Zayn tucked securely in his shoulder.

“Bye, Liam.” Nick called as Liam shut the door behind himself.

“Well, Kitten, let’s get you to bed.” Nick murmured, rubbing a hand down the sleeping hybrid’s back soothingly, earning a sleepy purr in response.

“Love you, Lou,” Nick whispered pressing a kiss to his forehead as he tucked him into their bed.

“Love you too, Nicky,” Louis yawned. He frowned and patted the bed next to him, not bothering to open his eyes. “Stay.”

Nick smiled fondly before stripping down to his boxers and slipping into the bed next to Louis who immediately wormed his was into Nick’s arms, and Nick absently began drawing pointless patterns in Louis’ back.

“Hey, Nicky?” Louis whispered after a few minutes, causing Nick to pause in his actions.

“Yes, love?”

“Will-will you,” he paused to release a quiet yawn. “Fuck me tomorrow?” His voice barely above a whisper at the end of the sentence. Nick gaped at him for several seconds and couldn’t even find the words to answer him with. Where had his kitten even learned words like that? He thought staring down at Louis’ sleeping face. He shook his head and nuzzled into Louis’ hair, he would deal with that in the morning when Louis was actually coherent enough to answer questions.

He closed his eyes and was immediately lulled to sleep by Louis’ soft breathing.


End file.
